A Long Day's Journey
by EllieLover19
Summary: After Jay picks up his estranged cousin from school, they unexpectedly bond; realizing they have more in common than crappy parents. Jay/Johnny fic.
1. Chapter 1

Jay had never been close to his cousin. They hung out one or two times at the few family gatherings their parents held. Unfortunately the majority of them ended with drunken blows exchanged between both their fathers, leaving Jay and his cousin to side with their drunken parentals. That resulted in a continuous ten year feud. But Jay, being the only one who didn't pack up and leave Toronto, was the go-to guy when his cousin's parents were too drunk to do anything. So surprise, surprise when drunken Uncle Alfred phoned his cell to tell him he was too wasted to pick up his son from school, leaving Jay to do the job.

Jason Hogart miserably sighed when he pulled the Tow Truck up to the driveway of Degrassi Community School. He dreaded the place; getting kicked out was probably one of the best things that happened to him. He didn't understand how Spin managed the extra two years he chose to endure just to graduate. That would never be Jay, not in a million years.

He spotted his younger cousin, Johnny DiMarco, walking down the stone steps, two other guys following him. It seemed as if they all dressed alike. The same caps, vests, and baggy jeans layered them; their hair even seemed to be the same length.

"Hey, DiMarco!" Jay hollered, honking the horn of the truck.

Johnny looked up and immediately frowned. Several other students on the grounds looked to the truck, then at Johnny for a laugh.

Jay didn't care if he embarrassed him, his job was to pick him up and drop him off. If he embarrassed him in the process…oh well.

Johnny's two lackies nodded him goodbye and walked off. Johnny unwilling approached the truck.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he frowned, looking into the open window of the tow truck.

"I'm picking you up, get in the car."

"What?"

"Look, I really have other things I have to do, so can you just get in the damn car?"

After glaring at him for a few moments, Johnny nodded and hopped in the passenger seat of the truck. He threw his book bag in the back.

"Thank you," Jay frustratedly said as his cousin closed the door.

Johnny leaned back in the seat and folded his arms.

"Bite me," he muttered.

"Excuse me?" Jay looked to him, hoping he found a reason to kick him out the truck.

"Nothing, nothing." Johnny looked out the window.

Jay turned back to the road and started up the truck.

This was gonna be a long ride.

…

**Author's Note: I know the show hasn't even alluded to these two being related, but I kinda saw a connection and thought to go for it. Tell me what you think.**

**Review Please. **


	2. Chapter 2

Jay and Johnny drove in silence for at least 8 minutes. Jay kept his eyes glared onto the road and Johnny remained with his arms folded and his gaze out the passenger window.

"So, I'm guessing dad was drunk?" Johnny miserably asked.

"You guessed right," Jay nodded.

"Hmm. Surprise, surprise." Johnny shook his head.

"He been like that for a while?" Jay glanced over to his currently emo cousin. "Wasted, I mean."

"Pretty much ever damned day of my life." Johnny slightly smirked at his older cousin. "I get by though." He turned back to the window

"Get by? What, he hits you?" Jay frowned.

"No, no, nothing like that…just forget about it."

"Fine." Jay shrugged and focused back on the road.

_The hell I care about his home life_, he thought.

A few more minutes went by before Johnny spoke again. He took notice to their surroundings and saw that they were nowhere near his neighborhood.

"Where are hell-" he started, sitting up a bit in his seat.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch; we're going to The Dot. I'm meeting a friend there, he runs the place."

"Oh, Spinner," Johnny rolled his eyes.

"Right, you two met," Jay nodded, suddenly smiling. "Oh no, wait…his fist met your face. A few times actually. You two should be close." Jay couldn't help but laugh. Both videos of Spinner kicking the crap out Johnny were added to his Favorites' List on the Myroom Page site. He even e-mailed them to Alex in Ajax; he was pissed when they got taken down.

"Ha, ha," Johnny glared at his cousin. "But the funny thing is, I heard he kicked your ass a couple of times too. What's that about?"

Jay's smile faded, he looked back to the road.

"Dude stuff," Jay simply answered.

"I'm a dude,"

"Shut up."

…

Jay pulled into the lot of the diner a couple of minutes later.

"So what, you're running in to give your boyfriend a kiss, then you'll be back out?" Johnny jokingly asked.

"No smartass, I've been working all day; I'm hungry." Jay took the keys out the ignition and grabbed his coat from the back. "You don't have to come in, just stay in there and wait 'till I'm done." Jay started out the truck.

"You're not serious are you? It's freezing out here."

"So, cuddle up in your delightful vest. I sure as hell am not paying a bill for two meals."

"I'm coming with you." Johnny jumped out the passenger seat door. Jay locked the truck and joined him at the curb. "You're crazy," Johnny shot him a look.

"Yeah I know, but I don't like your attitude…so what can you do about it?"

The two headed towards the diner.

…

"Hey Spin," Jay greeted as he walked in the diner, seeing his friend behind the bar.

"Hey Spin," Johnny girlishly mocked behind his back. Jay shot him a look.

"Sup man," Spinner said, slapping hands with Jay then pulling back. His eyes fell on Johnny. "What's he doing here?" he frowned.

"Ordering food. What does it look like genius?" Johnny shot back, snatching a menu from the bar.

Spinner bucked at the boy, Jay held him back.

"Easy man. I gotta transfer the little runt this afternoon."

"Couldn't you leave him in the truck?" Spinner asked, still glaring at Johnny.

"Apparently he's too big of a baby to deal with the cold weather." Jay pouted and began to shiver, imitating what he thought Johnny would look like in the truck. Spinner laughed.

After scolding them with a hateful glare, Johnny sat down at one of the tables and immediately propped his feet up on the table.

"Hey, get your feet down." Spinner smacked the boy's boots off the table. Jay took his coat off and hung it on the rack.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't touch these," Johnny knelt down and wiped off invisible dust from his boots.

"And I'd appreciate it if you didn't come in my restaurant acting like an ass."

"It's genetic," Jay muttered.

"What?" Johnny stood from the chair and walked up to Jay

"I said, it's genetic. You being an ass." Jay had no problem saying it. He still hated his uncle, not matter how many favors he agreed to do for him.

Johnny started in for his cousin, possibly to shove him, but Spinner put his hands up to separate the two.

"Look, as much as I'd like to see you kick his ass," Spinner said to Jay. "There's no fighting in here, not while I have customers." Spinner looked back to see that some people in the diner were already drawing their attention to the confrontation. "So chill." He looked at both of them.

Johnny pushed his hand away and returned to the table, continuously staring down Jay. Jay rolled his eyes and turned to the bar.

"Calm down man," Spinner said, patting his fiend on the back.

This was going to be a long afternoon

…


End file.
